Forum:Ideas for a better Brink
sl1) home field advantage more detailed map shows shortcuts and hidden passages that the other team can't see. For example the Res. would know c. city better then the Sec. 2) differences between side A) cosmetics (i.e. Sec has napalm instead of moletov) B) interesting idea sec has better weapons and/or more ammo and Res has better parkour. This can be can be disabled at the setting menu before the match to avoid players favoring one side over the other. 3) have different game modes. game modes could be capture the flag, free for all, and VIP (VIP is not a helpless AI bot.) 4) gun damage A) more realistic gun damage(i.e. Sniper headshots are a one shot kills) B) the revolver needs more damage because it is pretty useless as is C) While we are on the topic there should be a fmj ammo up grade for rifles and handguns and slug up grade for shotguns 5) guns wider selection of guns like more than two shot guns. Also a wider choise of handguns would be nice too but needed. In my opinion a shot gun pistol would be AWESOME!! (yes they are real) 6) campaign A) the story is great but I think the playable part of the story could be slightly improved. Also the story was pretty short, I think that it would be better if it was longer. B) more types of objectives (i.e. Hold/capture an area of land, kind of like king of the hill) C) I believe the maps should be bigger for more entertaining matches. Larger maps would also allow larger teams if wanted. 7) operative options the operative is a great class don't get me wrong. In fact it's my favorite class, but i do think that there are some things that could be done to it. I think that the operative should be more of a spy character not a hacker. So take something like the homing beacon and replace it with something like a sticky cam or motion sensor 8) prisoner escort missions why does the prisoner have a pistol if he is not even going to use it. I think that they should be able to shot at the enemy too when they aren't down 9) free play I think there should be a parkour place not like "parkour this" but more of an area only for parkour and is not timed just to mess around and master your parkour skills 10) more maps A) there are not enough maps in my opinion B) on that note I think be more objective would be an awesome map to play a real match on 11) DLC the DLC should be put on a disk so people that don't have xbox live can get it. Most of all I think that there should be a Brink 2. Who's with me? Please comment and add any ideas you think will make brink better and add reasons why. Feel free to argue against me but give legit reasons why you think I was wrong